Cat Ears
by armaani
Summary: Cat ears ain't cute at all, they are plain stupid...right?


****Again, once again...anyway...it is just another idea that popped up in my mind while i was re-watching an episode of Gintama...so, read and try to enjoy

**Cat Ears**

Zoro and Sanji were sitting on the counter of Zoro's favorite bar, whenever Zoro is pissed he comes here and drink to his heart's content to cool off a little bit, this time Sanji decided to accompany him

Zoro: tch! Honestly that stupid bitch, she's getting on my nerves a little bit too much these days

Sanji: Well you do look down a little bit too much lately

Zoro: that's because she keeps getting on my nerves 'a little bit too much lately'...what's with that 'Gothic' fashion? She thinks she can force me to wear any kind of costume she wants?

Sanji: and since you refused she is kinda pissed, she's your boss ya know?

Zoro: fuck that! I'm even more pissed, she has models hired for that kinda thing then why me?

Sanji: yeah I wonder why you? But she's quite cute ya know, especially in those cat ears

Zoro: she wears them only for modeling purposes; if she wears those stupid looking things normally people would think she isn't right in her upper story

Sanji: c'mon don't say that, cat ears always look perfect on cute girls, I wonder how Nami-san would look in them

Sanji imagined Nami in a sexy cat-girl dress wearing cat-ears and fell off of the chair with a nose-bleed

Zoro: stop squirting your perverted blood all over the place…I don't care in the least, these kind of things are plain stupid, erotic cat-girls or magical girls were created by manga artists to attract people like you and they succeeded initially in it but the original design and development totally kicked their asses. Characters with simple and distinguishing designs definitely have more impact than those ones who are created just for the sake of fan-service, One Park, Karuto, Bleak, Dragon Rod, C-Gray Man and Press Note are one of the living proofs of this

Sanji: …!...O.O…you sure know a lot about this stuff

Zoro: na…it's just something that 'a-guy-I-know' told me, he's into this stuff a lot…he said he's totally in love with Zulu, Ronin and Zofi of One Park…or something like that..

Sanji: WOW! THIS GUY TOTALLY SUCKS AT MAKING UP NAMES

Zoro: eh? What?

Sanji: no…nothing…come to think of it…people also says that elves are the sexiest creatures of fictional world

Zoro: quit it already, they ain't real so it doesn't matter…

Sanji: ok! got it…but trust me…cat-ears are cute

Zoro: whatever!

After a while they left the bar, Sanji insisted to go along Zoro and say hi to Robin-chan, even though he didn't want to, Zoro agreed to let him come only if he wouldn't flirt with her sweet wife. Zoro was really pissed and on their way they encountered a black stray cat which stopped beside Zoro and looking at him 'meowed ' once…

Zoro: *twitch* what're you looking at eh? Get out of here before I cut those ears of yours and shove 'em up yar ass…tch!

Zoro turned away from cat moved forward leaving a dumbstruck Sanji and a sweating cat behind him

Sanji: _wow! He really is pissed_…

At Zoro and Robin's apartment, Nami was there for some purpose…

Robin: um…are you sure about this?

Nami: yup! I'm 100% sure, don't worry it's perfect

Robin: I wonder…

Zoro opened the door with the keys he had and entered

Zoro: I'm home…Robin!

In the room beside the lounge

Nami: (whispering) ok Robin! Go now

Robin: I'm still not sure about it

Nami: come on, don't waste time, go already…(Nami pushed Robin to appear before Zoro and turned with a cunning smile and a dark look on her face) _this should be fun…_

Robin stood before Zoro, he was frozen stiff just staring at her with wide eyes, few moments later Sanji opened the door and turned around after closing it

Sanji: man! That elevator is broken as alwa-…

Sanji's eyes widened, jaws dropped open and cigarette fell on the ground, both men were staring at Robin…wearing a 'black-sexy-little-less-skimpy-than-a-bikini' cat-girl dress with a black tail and cat ears…Zoro was staring with a blush while a little stream of blood left Sanji's nose

Robin: _S-Sanji? I didn't knew he was also coming…_

Nami: (she was hiding behind the wall of other room) _Sanji-kun? What is he doing here? doesn't matter, this just adds up to the fun_

Robin: _fun? *internal sigh* I should've known, you suggested it just for your own amusement_

Nami: _eh? What're you saying? I'm doing it for you and your husband, you asked me to help you prepare a surprise which will lighten him up, right? right? Hihihihihihi…(snickering internally again)_

I have no idea how they are communicating…must be telepathy…

Robin: _well! Can't be helped, it's good to have fun once in a while…_(a smirk appeared on Robin's lips)

Zoro: _she wouldn't_

Sanji: _yeah she wouldn't, it's Robin-chan we're talking about…but I hope she would though_

Zoro: _SHUT UP! SHE'S MY WIFE AND I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T NOT IN FRONT OF A PERVERT LIKE YOU AT-LEAST  
_

Sanji: _what did you say? _

…honestly…I have no idea how they are communicating…Robin moved her right hand and placed it behind her neck entangling it in her long black hair

Robin: Welcome home…Zoro…(she lifted her left hand, forming a fist, placed it beside the temple and tilted her head a little to right) '**te-he**' (you know! The way those cat-girls do…yeah that…)

Zoro and Sanji: _SHE DID IT_

Sanji passed out after having one of the biggest nose-bleed of his life and Zoro had one of the biggest jaw-drop of his life…after grunting for a few moments Zoro lifted Sanji by his collar and "GET OUT OF HERE" saying that threw him out of the window, who knows where did he land? Any way…now Zoro turned to Robin pointing his finger at her still with a deep blush

Zoro: grrrrrrr…YOU…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

Zoro could clearly see that she was suppressing her laughter and was successful so far, but Nami wasn't able to do so and she burst out laughing slamming her hands against the wall of the room where she was still hiding

Zoro: …t-that's Nami right? Don't tell me it was Nami's idea…it was Nami's idea after all, right?...eh? wasn't it?

Nami controlled her laughter a little bit and walked out in front of them still holding sides of her stomach

Nami: hehe…hehehe…w-what are you saying? I have nothing to do with this…(looking at the clock) oh my! It's this late already? I should go now (Nami grabbed her bag and walked to the door)ok then both of you, good night (left after closing the door)

Zoro was smiling awkwardly with his left eye constantly twitching and Robin was still trying hard to suppress her laughter. After few more moments Zoro lowered his eyes, took some steps forward and sat down on the couch letting his head fall behind

Zoro: *sigh* enough already! You guys love screwing with me, don't you?

Robin also walked forward still giggling a little, she sat down on Zoro's lap wrapping her hands around his shoulders

Robin: don't be so angry, I just wanted to cheer you up, your mood have been off since last few days now

Zoro: ah! Thanks for worrying about me

Zoro was looking blankly at Robin

Robin: …what?

Zoro: …!...no, nothing! I was just wondering how amazing you're, even these stupid things look good when you wear 'em

Robin: *blush*…thank you

that followed by a kiss, after parting their lips

Robin: maybe I should try a bunny-suite next

Zoro: …!...(imagining Robin doing a sexy pose in a bunny-suite his cheeks also started getting red) that…wouldn't be a bad idea I guess…( Robin pulled his ears)

Robin: you're just as much perverted as Sanji

Zoro: OW! OW! oi Robin! Stop it, it hurts, ow ow ow…

* * *

...HEY GUESS WHAT? I JUST REMEMBERED WHAT ROBIN WAS THINKING WHEN KUMA SAID PAW PAW FRUIT...AIN'T THAT AMAZING? ROBIN IS SO DAMN CUTE, THAT'S WHY SHE'S MY FAVORITE FEMALE CHARACTER...anyway...THANKS FOR READING...ANY KIND OF COMMENTS ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED...


End file.
